


Revenge and Regret

by Romana_Rose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aging, Before the Force Awakens, F/M, Mid-life Crisis, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romana_Rose/pseuds/Romana_Rose
Summary: Han is back where he started. Just Han, Chewie, the Falcon, and the trauma of the last couple decades. Han is trying to ignore the events of the last several years and spends his time wallowing in self pity, until Han and Chewbacca find a stow away. Tyeesha Astrid is on the run from an arranged marriage with General Hux and trauma of her own. Han takes Ty in, but Ty has plans for revenge on those who hurt her, and Han is looking for a distraction. Han's attraction to Ty is increasingly hard to ignore, does she feel the same?TW: RAPE. We never see it but it's talked about. Ty suffers from PTSD from it so be careful kiddos.Lots of swearingThere will be sex, if you think Han Solo ages like fine wine, this is for you.
Relationships: Han Solo/Original Character(s), Han Solo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. On the Road Again

Han was back to where he started. Just Han and Chewbacca and the Falcon of course, alone in the galaxy, going from job to job to get by. They didn't have much, but they didn't need much either. Han had always been a simple man, and found the extravagance of his previous life stifling, which is why he left. That's what he said anyway. Chewie knew what happened, that Han's son, Chewie's godson, had not died in the attacks on Luke's jedi temple, that Ben was part of the attack, and had joined the dark side of the force. Chewie also knew that Han and Leia's marriage had been on edge for a long time already, and this was the last straw. Han blamed himself and couldn't face Leia anymore. True to his nature and unable to talk about his feelings, Han just.. left. It's all he can do sometimes. Leave, and sometimes return a hero. Chewie knew all of this, of course, but Han liked to lie to everyone around him and make up reasons for leaving.

Han sat in the pilots seat, having just left Tattoonine for a job. Han hated jobs on Tatooine more than almost anywhere. It was not a place of good memories. It was the place where Han had been captured by Jabba and frozen, and Leia attempted to rescue him, getting herself captured and turned into a slave. Han knew Leia made her own choices and that Han wasn't responsible for being her knight and protector (old world ideologies) but Han always held a lot of guilt over it. Leia never really talked about what happened while she was there, and Han never asked, but Han drew his own assumption. It was also the place where Luke, Lando and Chewbacca came to save him and although it was successful, any one of them could've died. If Luke had faltered slightly, it would have been Luke, not Boba Fett, who ended up in the sarlacc pit. All this was bad, the stuff Han had nightmares about, but there was still more. This is where Luke grew up, where Luke met old Ben, where Luke's family was murdered and of course, where Han met Luke. Started this whole thing that Han got wrapped up in. It was supposed to be one mission, a mission that would have paid off Han's debts, then be done. It turned into accidentally joining a war, meeting his best friend and his sister, who he married. Turned into Han having a son, a son Han didn't really know how to take care of, a son who became a sith Lord. It all started here on Tatooine, and Han didn't like thinking about it. At all.

Han was stuck in the same mental loop that Han was constantly going into, the things he did wrong, should or shouldn't have done, if his good out weighted his bad, thinking about how badly he ruined Leia's life, how he spent the last few decades trying to be the kind of man a princess deserved to marry but wasnt. Han was barely paying any attention, when a crash in the cargo woke him from his daydreams, and startled the sleeping wookie beside him. "We didn't have any precariously stacked boxes back there, did we?"

Chewie growled a no.

"Well looks like we got some kind of stow away." Han muttered as he and Chewbacca got up to find whatever sentient snuck aboard. He was getting too old for this nonsense.

Opening the cargo door and turning on the light, they saw nothing. Gun drawn, Han let out a warning.

"We know you're in here, if you come out now, slowly, we won't shoot. We don't want any trouble"

Han's days of shooting before thinking had passed. At least one thing matured in his old age. Slowly, so slowly, two pale humanoid hands arose behind the pile of toppled boxes.

"Okay," Han continued "Don't have to go that slow. Stand up"

Han and Chewie weren't sure what they were expecting (their adventures taught them not to expect anything), but they definitely were not expecting a teenage girl. Han didn't let his guard down though, Leia was 19 when they met, and she would've killed him with no hesitation if she needed to. This girl looked terrified, she was shaking, and although Han felt bad, he knew it could be an act. Leia did that a lot too. She used her age and beauty to seem inconspicuous. The stranger was dressed in black pants and a black long sleeve and looked disheveled, like she hadn't slept, bathed or ate much in the last few days. Her hair was short and black, curls covering her ears and getting in her eyes. Both cheeks had one thick red scar on either side that looked fairly new. The poor girl looked like she had been through hell the last week.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Han asked, as he beckoned her into the hallway where he could see better, and in a more open area so he could watch her. The girl moved, but did not talk. She just stared at Han with her eyes wide. Han softened just a bit.

"Look miss, I don't want to scare you but you gotta understand this looks suspicious. So tell me what's going on, and maybe I can put the gun away and help"

After a pause, she spoke

"I'm just trying to get off Tatooine. I've lived here my whole life and I want out."

Han stared at her, scanning her up and down. She was pale, or rather, red. Fresh sun burns. Despite the baggy clothes, Han could tell she was not skinny. Her body was all curves, and Han couldn't help but notice her chest, which was in a real bra, not the typical binding that desert planet dwellers have. Han didn't believe her, and announced as such continuing

"No one on Tatooine wears all black. It makes you hotter. Even people not on desert planets know that, which makes me think you're either naive or just unprepared. Also, and don't take this the wrong way, but you don't exactly have the body of someone who's lived their whole life on a planet not known for abundance and requires a lot of hard work to survive. Unless you were a hooker."

Despite the girl's ever present fear, she managed to look indignant at the insinuation. Han clarified

"I'm not judging, I've done a lot worse for money, but to survive as a sex worker on Tatooine you gotta have a lot of guts, and you're not exactly at your bravest right now."

Finally, she spoke.

"Well excuse me, sir, if I'm not brave while facing down a barrel of a gun, trapped in outer space, with a strange man who keeps staring at my body." Indignant, despite the obvious fear.

"There she is." Han said, mainly to himself "Now listen, you don't have to worry about this gun as long as you do what I say-"

At that, she began to cry.

"Now hang on, you don't gotta cry, that wasn't meant to be a threat!" Han looked at Chewie, confused, but Chewie only shrugged "I'm not gonna shoot you!"

Han lowered his gun just a bit more, trying to not look threatening.

"It's not really the gun I'm concerned about..." She muttered, confusing Han once again. Han, Chewie and the girl stood in relative silence for a moment, if her face wasn't already burnt, Han could have sworn she was blushing.

Chewie growled low, finally telling Han what the girl was worried about, then Han blushed.

"OH!, Oh my god, no, no, no, you don't have to worry about that" Han rambled on, horrified at the implication, He was now very much regretting his comment about her not getting hurt if she behaves. God, was he stupid. Han put his hand on his temple.

"Listen, lets get everything cleared up and then I can put the gun away." The girl nodded, but still didn't offer up any explanation of who she was. Han sighed.

"If you're in trouble, maybe we can help. I know you're not from Tatooine, Your fresh sunburn proves it, which you're going to need bacta for by the way. We can probably take you where you need to go, get you some food and medical. I want to put the gun away, can we just check you for weapons, then we can all relax a bit?" The girl nodded again, and Han had Chewie check her body for weapons, too embarrassed still from the assault insinuation.

No weapons turned up, Han put his gun away.

"You were on Tatooine without any weapons? Now this is a story I gotta hear. You gonna tell me the truth?"

She nodded one last time, finally relaxing.

"Let's start with a name" Han prompted

The girl took a deep breath, and even though she was already avoiding eye contact, her stare seemed even more distant.

"It's.... Tyeesha Astrid" She had the face of a child who had been caught.

"Astrid.... Like.... The planet Astrid?" Tyeesha did not reply. Han continued, wide eyed

"As in, members of the royal family have Astrid as the last name? As in... you are..."

"Princess, Tyeesha Astrid"

Another princess. How did Han get himself into these situations?

"Well, well, well, princess"

He tried not to be sarcastic, he didn't want to be, but years of calling Leia princess playfully, it was almost a habit. Han hoped she didn't notice

"How did you end up from an inner rim planet to fucking Tatooine?"

"Well first off, it's not really an inner rim. Astrid is a small, uh, middle rim planet. Hardly worth existing"

"It's small, sure, but your planet is very, very rich"

Now making eye contact, and glaring at Han, she retorted

"Oh are you gonna sell me back now? Is that the plan? Good luck, I think you would have to pay them to take me back"

"Hey now, don't switch to the offense now. I got nothing nefarious planned. Let me and Chewie finish this job and we'll take you back to Astrid."

Panic flooded her eyes again "NO! No, please don't take me back!" She sprung forward and grabbed Han's arm, looking back and forth between Han and Chewbacca. The touch made Han uncomfortable and he pulled away.

Han held up his hands

"Hey, hey,hey we won't take you back if you don't want to go, but won't you be missed? I bet your parents are worried, what are you, 17?"

"I'm 22!" She half glared, half pouted, making Han notice her lips.

" And yeah, I'm missed, that's why I left. I didn't get taken, I left" She was more angry than anything, Han sensed a lot of emotions going on.

"Ok Tyeesha, can I call you Tyeesha?" Han didn't want to be rude, His days of teasing young, beautiful princesses was over, and he didn't want trouble. Her quietness at the beginning was obviously just fear, and now that she was opening up she wasn't someone he wanted to piss off.

"Please, no formalities. And just call me Ty. Ty is fine. Do NOT call me princess" she meant it.

Han motioned for Ty to follow him as he and Chewbacca went back to the front of the ship so Chewie could continue navigating.

"Well Ty, we better introduce ourselves. I'm Han, this is Chewie" Chewie growled a hello, and waved.

"Wait, Han Solo?" She would know who they were, of course. Usually people figure it out at the sight of Chewbacca, but Ty had a few other concerns going on at the meeting. "You're Leia's husband!" The last of her fear left, and for the first time since meeting, Ty smiled. It was a bright, beautiful smile that took Han by surprise. It reminded Han of Luke, during the times Luke allowed himself to have fun. Youthful and energetic.

A twinge of pain shot through Han, as he wasn't really sure if he was Leia's husband anymore, but that's besides the point.

"Yeah, that's me I guess."

"Well if I had known that, I won't have been so scared"

"Why?"

"You're a hero" She smiled, eyes wide.

"Sweetheart, you can't just trust people because they are war heroes. Hero's can be rapists too"

"Yeah but, I know your wife and there's no way if she even had the slightest-"

"You know Leia?" Han wasn't sure what he was feeling. A little bit of panic, a lot of guilt, a fair amount of confusion. He didn't like talking about her, but the opportunity to hear how she is was too tempting

"Kinda. Well I did. Royalty holds the power on Astrid, so I saw her at a lot of political functions, she always made a point to spend time with the children of royalty and senators, she was always friendly. She hasn't really been around much since...." Ty trailed off, referring to when Leia's true heritage had been Leia lost most of her allies, and was not welcomed in the political world anymore. Another time Han failed her. Han was gone during the whole thing, and did not provide the support he should have.

Han changed the subject.

"Well sweetheart, if you are a princess and a junior politician, then I gotta ask how you got to fucking Tatooine of all goddamned places, and why you wouldn't want to go back to the comforts of royalty."

Ty shifted, obviously uncomfortable as Han was, but for a different reason "I... was engaged"

Han laughed. "Ah! Gilting a man at the altar huh! Smart move, stay single sweetheart"

Chewie scolded Han for the comment.

But Ty glared at Han "No, it's not like that"

Han felt bad for joking, as it was obviously more serious. Why does he always have to put his foot in his mouth? Han stiffened his body and listened as Ty continued.

"I was engaged in a political move, I'm the only child, and girls can't rule, so the throne will go to my cousin, so I had to go somewhere."

"Women can't rule? I thought that wasn't going on anymore."

"It's not official, but you'll find a lot of practices go on behind the public view. Anyway, I was engaged to a high ranking and rising First Order officer by my family, essentially selling me to continue the production of textiles that make our planet so rich. I didn't want to marry him" Ty's eyes once again were on the ground and brow furrowed "His name is General Hux. I was raised my entire life knowing I would be married for some political move so it's not like I wasn't prepared but something was off. When I met him, he gave off bad feelings. I can't explain it but I knew it was a bad idea to marry him."

"So you ran away?"

"Eventually... First I was proven right. After our engagement party, he walked me to my room with two stormtroopers, I thought he was just being a gentleman but when we got to my room, he pushed me in and...." Ty was choking up, arms crossed over her chest.

This time, Han understood what Ty was getting at.

"Did he..."

"Rape me? Yeah, You can say it. He raped me."

There was a long pause before she continued

"I told my parents, but I already knew what they'd say. I was no longer a virgin, I was essentially owned by the man who raped me, there was no backing out now"

"WHAT?" Han couldn't believe this practice still went on, it was archaic.

"Yeah. I tried to get him to leave me. I know I don't have a lot going for me, I know I'm not pretty or skinny."

Han wanted to protest. She was pretty, just in a different way. Her black, curly hair was in stark contrast to her very pale skin. Her face was full and round and gave her a sort of childish look, but that was thrown off by her smile lines already on her face. Her nose was prominent and her face was not very well defined, but her eyes were large and blue, and drew attention immediately. But Han didn't want to compliment her for fear of sounding creepy.

Ty continued

"But I knew my hair was beautiful, it always got a lot of compliments, it was the only thing, really. So I chopped it off. On our planet, short hair on a woman is a sign of shame, I expected him to leave. He said 'I don't need you to be pretty, if I needed that I wouldn't have you in the first place.' and to prove it, he gave me these" she pointed to the two scars on her cheeks he told me that since I'm obviously promiscuous-"

Han could hear the rage seething in her voice

."-That the scars would ensure I couldn't sleep around... again.."

Tears threatened to spill over, but Ty didn't let them.

Han was quiet for a while, unsure of what to say. He wasn't sure what to say, he had never been so directly confronted with this topic. No wonder she had been so shaken and terrified when they first met. But he had to say something, so Han started with

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault" That's what you're supposed to say, right?

"I know!" Ty half shouted at him "Why would it be?!"

Ty didn't need to be comforted, she was clearly past that stage.

Han knew his response shouldn't be to jump to his defense, so he simply stammered, trying to explain, but Ty cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry, I know what you meant. I shouldn't have jumped at you. You've been so nice..."

She once again smiled sweetly as she briefly put her hand on Han's arm. So sweetly that Han's heart jumped a little bit. No, no, no, Han Thought, You're not going to be attracted to a 22 year old emotionally vulnerable girl. We're not doing this. Han was still married to Leia, and had no intention of cheating.

"So, you ran away" Han asked, trying to clear his mind.

"I hopped on the first ship I found, which took me to Tatoonine. I had stolen a bit of money, enough for a room for a couple of days but that was it."

Han suddenly realized how hungry she must be.

"How long has it been since you ate?"

"Three days, except for a few scraps I begged off people"

Han immediately found some food for her "It's not good, but it's food"

Ty dug in, thanking Han as an afterthought

"So then what's your plan now? Anywhere you're trying to get to, or no ideas yet"

"Oh I have an idea, I know exactly what I'm planning on doing." Ty responded, mouth full of food.

"Yeah, and what's that?"

Ty set down the food and looked at Han straight on for a moment before replying with a bright smile.

"I'm going to fucking murder general Hux"


	2. Baby, We were Born to Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it so far. Kudos and comments would help a lot! If you are waiting for smut its gonna be a hot minuet, I'm more plot driven, but we will get to the smut.  
> I also wanted to shout out to my wonderful friend, Eleanor. Often a big deterrent for me reading a fanfiction is the grammar, spelling and writing. I'm not a great writer but El has been editing with me and helping me plot the direction I want to go with each chapter and the story arch. This has been a huge help.

Han laughed. Ty glared at him. Han stopped laughing but continued to smile.

“Sorry, I’m just impressed. How do you plan on killing him?”

“I don’t know yet. Might be soon, might be years from now, might be with my last breath, but I’m gonna kill him! So if you just wanna drop me off at whatever planet is civalized and not a fucking desert, I’ll figure it out”

Han and Chewie looked at each other, reading each other’s expressions. Han questioned further 

“...That’s the plan? Just go to a new planet, no money, no experience. What skills do you even have? Your planet doesn’t seem like the kind that teaches princesses anything useful.”

Again with the pout/glare

“No, they don’t. But I’ll figure it out. You think someone like me survived in court without learning how to play the long game?”

Han scanned her. Within the hour, Ty had adapted perfectly to the energy on the falcon. She went from scared girl to a woman ready to fucking go. She sat on her chair with one leg under her, and another propped up the bench, her legs spread open. Han noticed how long he was staring and needed an excuse, so he grabbed a jar of bacta and handed it to Ty. 

“For your burns.” 

Ty rubbed the bacta on her face and top of hands. Han continued,

“Okay, I believe you think you can do this on your own and just wing it, but what will you do for credits and shelter? You don’t have a ship, you don't have skills, you’re only option is hooking”

“Stop insinuating I’m a hooker you fucking spice runner!” Ty washed down her food with water.

“I told you I’m not judging!” Han defended “I’m just saying that's gonna be your only option!”

Chewie told Han to shut up, that Ty reminds him of Leia and he’d like to stay on her good side.

Ty was on the defense “I may not have skills but I’m not scared of hard work, and do you think the money I stole was just laying around? I stole before and I’ll steal again.”

“Oh yeah? Should I just take you back to Tatoonine then? You were doing great there”

“Do it if you want, Solo, I’ll figure it out”

Han softened a little 

“You keep saying you'll figure it out but it’s not that easy. People die on these planets when they aren’t prepared, Ty. I’ve been in this my whole life, I know what I’m doing. You just aren’t prepared. You’re not going to survive ''

It may have escaped Han, but it didn’t excape Chewie that Han was using his parenting voice.  
She looked away for a moment, then looked back at him.

“Well I’m not going back to my planet. Take me back to Tatooine then, I’ll just go die there”

“You will die if you go back to Tatoonine, but you aren't. And you aren't going back to Astrid either.” Han glanced at Chewie for confirmation of his plan, and Chewie nodded. “You can stay with us for a while, help us on runs. We don’t got a lot but you’ll have a bed and food and a small cut. You can save up and learn some skills. And maybe along the way you’ll find your way into killing General Hux.”

Ty’s eyes lit up, but were still wary. “Really?” 

“Yeah, really” Han smiled his lopsided smile that sent a small rush through Ty that she didn’t quite understand yet, and wasn’t willing to admit was there.

“It’s not so much a bedroom as it is a…. Well… well it's a closet. But it’s got a mattress and some shelves to store your things... ” 

Han was well aware how unimpressive it was. The Falcon was only really meant for two bedrooms, but due to it often being packed with several friends, Han converted the closet into a bedroom for Luke to stay in on their travels. Han and Lando always had jokes ready about Luke being “In the closet” which Luke took in stride. Leia was less happy about it, but that's how they were. Luke was too nice so Leia stood up for him.

“Here,” Han gestured to black and grey clothing on the shelves. “You can wear these. I think they're about your size, until we can get you some girl clothes anyway.” 

“Whose were these?” Ty asked, holding them up to her. He was right, they’d fit well.

Han paused. He could lie, but really there was no point.

“They were Luke’s, back in the day. I just kept his old clothes… Just in case” Han didn’t know why he kept them, Luke wouldn't fit them anymore, and besides…

Ty looked at Han, still holding Luke’s long sleeved black shirt, looking distraught

“I know it’s maybe not what you’re used to but-”  
Ty cut him off by running up and hugging him  
“Shut the fuck up Solo, it’s all perfect” and she meant it.

Han hated being touched. He let Luke Leia Chewie and Lando get away with it, but 3 out of 4 weren’t around much anymore. Normally Han would recoil or push her off and make a joke, but Han felt like maybe he needed this too and gave the briefest, lightest of hugs. He didn’t hate the way her body felt in his arms. He wondered for a moment what she felt like out of those clothes… then suddenly he stepped back and cleared his throat.

“You’ve had a long day. The shower is over there with towels and everything. I’ll let you rest. Tomorrow we’re moving the cargo so you’ll need energy”

That night, Ty looked through the clothes, seeing what fit. The pants were a little tight in the hips, but the material was stretchy so it worked. The clothes were simple and dark, and in the topmost shelf, in the corner were black boots. They looked nice, but dusty. Standing on top of her new bed, Ty examined the boots a bit more, (Without touching, of course) and noticed that there were hand marks on them, old and new, like they had been touched several times throughout the years. Ty knew, of course, what had happened to Luke temple, and that Luke hadn’t been heard from since. Most assumed he was dead. Han was more sentimental than he let on.

Several hours later, Ty was woken up by the feeling of the ship landing. Getting dressed, she came out to find Han still piloting. 

“Did you even sleep last night?” she asked, smiling lightly.

“Night and day are relative in space” he retorted.

“True, but you still have to sleep. Can’t you nap after we unload?” Ty looked concerned, Han noted.

“I can do whatever I want. I’m the captain. But no, I won't be taking a nap, don't ask again” Han didn’t sleep much these days, and when he did the dreams that came made him wish he was awake.

“Fine, be a dick then” Ty muttered and left the cockpit before Han could reply.

Han felt bad. He didn’t know how to act around Ty. She was always looking at him with those big blue eyes that reminded him of Luke, always looking at Han with such admiration. Like a hero. Han wondered if Luke still thought of Han like that, if he was even alive. Han knew Luke survived the attacks, Luke was the one who told Han and Leia, but after that, Luke just… left.  
Leia kept saying he’ll come back, but he never did. 

Han didn’t have the force, per se, like Luke and Leia did, but Luke said that everyone has it to some degree, it’s just a matter of how much. Han didn’t know how much he believed Luke, but he knew there was something different after Luke left, something in the air. Like Luke wasn’t alive. Maybe it was a gut feeling, or maybe it was Han sensing something, or maybe it was all in his imagination, but somehow the world felt emptier. Maybe that was his own loneliness and guilt speaking.

Han debated apologising to Ty, and sat on the words for half an hour before Ty came back in the cockpit with a cup of Kaff and handed it to Han before sitting down.

“I’m sorry“ she said  
Han almost accepted it and wanted to just move on, but really, she hadn’t done anything wrong. 

“Sorry for what?” He didn’t look at her

Ty glanced to the side and muttered “I’m just sorry”

Han finally looked at Ty, if only briefly, 

“You can’t just be sorry. You have to be sorry for a reason, and you didn’t do anything to be sorry for. If you don’t have a reason, then you’re just sorry for existing, and don’t let anyone make you feel sorry for existing. Even if that’s me.”

“Sorr- I mean… thanks. For all of this” Ty smiled at him so sweetly, so naive, that Han felt guilty. He really had this idea of him, this hero that somehow saved her. She didn’t know all the bad things he had done, how he failed as a father, husband and friend. To her, Han was just an old war hero who kindly took her under his wing. 

“Don’t mention it. I mean it. It’s nothing. You’re just a crew member like anyone else, getting paid for work.” He stated bluntly.  
“Sorry” Ty sighed and Han signed back, Leaning his head back as Ty left the cockpit again and didn’t leave her room until it was time to unload Fucking asshole, all the goddamn time. 

Unloading the cargo went without a hitch. Ty could only carry one box at a time as she was not strong, but her muscles would grow. When Han gave Ty her cut, she beamed.  
“Is this all for me?” she asked?

“I know it’s not a lot but it’s yours.”

“I’ve never had any money that’s just mine... ”

Han shuffled his feet “Come on, let's go find you some clothes”

“Is this enough for clothes?“  
“Not really, but I’ll buy you a few so you don't have to wear Luke’s dirty old clothes.”

“Oh no!” She touched his arm again, so gently like she always did. “Please, you and Chewie have done so much for me already.”

Han shifted his arm away.

“Nah don’t worry about it, come on, it’s no big deal.” he began walking toward the market

“Well… Maybe a couple pants and underwear… but I’d like to keep wearing the shirts for now if thats ok, I like them”

“Yeah that’s fine...“ Han muttered absent mindedly. 

Ty caught up to Han and grabbed his hand, leaned in and kissed his cheek, before running off to find some clothing. Han stopped walking, touching his hand to his cheek. Chewie noticed, but didnt stop walking, simply warning Han to be careful.

That night, not long after Han finally drifted off to sleep for once, he and Chewie were woken up by screams. Han scrambled some pants on before meeting Chewbacca in the hall. Chewbacca noted the sounds were coming from Ty’s room, and Han booked it down the hall, flinging the door open to find her crying in the corner on her bed. When the door hit the wall, Ty began screaming again. Han went to the bed and shook her until she woke up from her dream. Chewie wasn’t far behind, and when he saw Ty sobbing, he asked what happened. Ty couldn’t understand him yet, but Han got up and explained she had a nightmare.

“I got this. Go back to bed, I’m not gonna be able to go to sleep now.” Chewbacca asked if he was sure.

“Yeah, it’s just like Ben again. I got this I’ll sleep tomorrow“

Chewie walked away, saying “No you won’t”

Hesitant and careful, Han sat on the edge of the bed, opposite where Ty was crying. Han didn’t want to scare her again. 

“Hey, kid, come on, look at me” 

She didn’t move, head in hands, beginning to hyperventilate. Sighing, Han gently grabbed her hand, making Ty flinch, but not pull her hand away. Han continued,

“Come on, look at me. I can help you, I promise.”  
As slowly, carefully and fearfully as when they met, Ty lifted her face to Han, red and blotchy, wet, and still crying. Han put both his hands up, palms open and facing Ty.

“Okay, now put your palms to mine, and keep making eye contact.” Ty did as instructed “Now take a look around the room and tell me what you see”

Ty named off the few items in the room. 

“Now, where are you?”  
“The Millenium falcon”

“Yep, and who is in the room” Han then interlaced their fingers

“Just you and me”

“Yep, and are you safe with me?”

“...yes.” Ty said with confidence

“That’s right. Now whatever the nightmare was, it’s not real and it can't hurt you. You’re safe”  
Han let go of her hands, but Ty’s hands held on for a second longer, not wanting to let go. After a pause, Ty spoke

“Where’d you learn to do that” she whispered

“My son had nightmares a lot… and so did Luke. Don’t tell anyone that, ruin his image“ Han winked. “...Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really…”

“Then we won't”

“I’m sorry I woke you and Chewie up. I got the nightmares on Tattoonine but no one noticed so I didn’t think I was screaming”

“Well, people screaming in the middle of the night in the cantina is pretty normal. That’s why I was surprised you had no weapons. And don’t worry about it, I wasn’t asleep anyway” That was a lie. Han had actually been savoring a couple of uninterrupted hours of sleep, but Ty didn’t need to know that. “You should try to go back to sleep. You need it”

“You sound like my mom, telling me I need my beauty sleep”

“That’s not what I meant, Ty”

“Yeah, I know. But I’m too scared to go back to sleep”

“Then just lay down. I’ll stay here with you”

There she goes, with those eyes and the smile she gives him. Han was suddenly aware that he was shirtless and felt embarrassed, but Ty didn’t seem to notice, and laid down. Within minutes Ty was asleep. Tucked into bed, with black curls sprawling every which way, she looked like Ben, falling asleep after a nightmare. But at the same time, she looked so feminine, so pretty and calm. She was always on the defense, it was nice to see her so relaxed. Han couldn’t stop himself from reaching over and touching her face, only to feel the raised scar on her face, snapping him back to reality. Han leaned against the wall, wishing he could just do a goddamn job without becoming a side character in other people's stories. When Ty woke up, she found Han had fallen asleep against the wall. He had kept his word and stayed all night.


	3. Chapter 3

There were a lot of similar nights like that. A handful of nights a week were interrupted by Ty’s nightmares, and every time they happened Han was there. Either he was already awake, or he was woken up, but Han always came to her room. The same system, Han grabbed Ty’s hands, and held eye contact and-

“What’s in the room?”

“Where are you?”

“Who is here?”

“Are you safe with me?”

Sometimes Han stayed the night, sometimes he moved to his own bed after Ty fell back asleep, but he never left until she was fast asleep again. No one mentioned it during the day, it was an unspoken rule. Han didn’t like to talk about his feelings or his softness, and Ty didn’t want to seem weak.

This had been going on for about two months. Han didn’t mind, he often slept better in her room. Less lonely, not so large and empty like his room. Han was certain he was getting more sleep these days. The nights weren’t the only time that involved yelling. Ty was prone to mood swings and could go from the sweet, soft shoulder touch to yelling with very little notice. She often seemed angry for no reason, like she was looking for any excuse to be aggravated. Han heard her kick the wall in her room, and she often hit her walls with a pillow to get her frustration out. It didn’t help that Han did not have a lot of tact and often said the wrong things. It often felt like walking on glass, but when things were good, Han felt so much less alone. He felt like he was back to his prime, He and Chewbacca traveling with Luke, Leia or Lando as Ty shared similar traits with each. Leia’s passion and attitude, Luke’s kindness and wonder, and Lando’s ever youthful exuberance. Of course, the tantrums she threw were reminiscent of Ben, as were the nightmares and the anger. Chewbacca was never the victim of Ty’s outbursts. Chewie usually watched the two fight and tried to diffuse it on the rare occasion he could. After, Ty was always exceptionally nice and passive and usually baked something to say sorry. There were perks.

Ty was learning a lot and had been useful on more than one occasion. Although Han was a smooth talker, Ty had a different angle. Ty knew how to reach people, and how to gain trust. She supposed this is how she survived in court, learning how to be the person anyone needed at that time. She never dealt with sentiants alone, it wasn’t something ever discussed, just an understanding. A few people had flirted with her but she shut it down fast. There was one man who didn’t get the message, and had brushed passed Han, making a move on Ty. Before Han could even react, she had a small gun to his chest. Han didn’t even know she had one, it was so small it was probably in Ty’s waist band, concealed. The man backed off, paid Han and left quickly.

“What the hell, I didn’t know you had a gun?” Han asked

“I thought you might take it away from me...“

Han had to laugh.

“I’m not your dad, Ty. I’m going to tell you what you do and don’t have. When did you get it?“

“At the Canto Bite pick up, I bought it when you weren't looking-.“

“That long? Where have you been hiding it?“

“Just in my waistband“ Ty showed the clip built into the gun before turning away and clipping it back on, sweating from the work. She never showed an inch of skin besides her hands and face.

“I would’ve bought it for you.”

“I know you would have, but you do too much for me already.”

“Do you know how to shoot it?”

“Uuuhhh, I can shoot. I don’t think I can do it well. I’ve never had to use it” Ty shrugged.

Han chuckled

“I thought you were going to use it on Cerrera for sure there for a second.”

“If he didn’t stop, I was going to.” Ty smiled at Han, Han found it hard to believe she could really hurt anyone with a smile so sweet. Han often thought about her promise to kill General Hux, and wondered if Ty still planned on it. Han had mentioned possibly helping her but as Chewie later pointed out, that would likely mean getting close to…

Han couldn’t handle that.

As Han, Chewbacca and Ty made the long walk back to the Falcon, Han noticed Ty was panting despite the easy walk. Han thought she might be having another panic attack.

“You good?”

“Yeah, yeah just hot is all.”

“I can cut the sleeves off that shirt if you want?” Han offered

“No, Han you’re not cutting up something of Luke’s. I know you’re sentimental, even if you pretend not to care.”

Chewie laughed, Luke used to call Han a softie in tight pants and nothing could be closer to the truth.

Han glared at Chewie, then turned back to Ty who was walking faster, as if trying to just walk away from the conversation. 

“Your face is as red as you were on Tattoonine, You’re gonna get heat exhaustion.”

“You’re in a long sleeve!“ She called back “How about you back the fuck off.”

“It’s a light, loose material!” Han wasn’t sure if they were shouting so the other could hear, or if they were fighting again.

“You’re in thick black clothes and you’re obviously more heat sensitive than I am!” Han was walking faster, trying to catch up, but he didn’t have to. Ty whirled around to face Han again. Chewie was hanging back, letting them handle this, as usual

“You JUST said you’re not my dad. So how about you stop trying to micromanage me you ASS”

Han pointed his finger at her “Hey! You don’t have to fucking yell!”

Ty smacked his hand away “You’re yelling too!!”

Before Han could yell back, Ty’s eyes glazed over and she collapsed in Han’s arms, who was   
barely able to catch her before she hit the ground.  
Ty, still conscious, tried to swat Han’s hands away and stand up but was too weak.

“Stay still, for fucks sake“ Han muttered. “Ty, I’m cutting the sleeves off the shirt, you’re overheating”

Ty began freaking out, Chewie tried to hold her down but somehow, Ty was able to start kicking Han.

“ NO! NO! NO!”

“Ty, WHAT is going on?” but no answer, only tears streaming down her cheeks. Han had guilt pooling in the pit of her stomach, he was triggering her. Maybe she stayed covered up because of what happened, and if that was true, how could he forcibly remove her clothing? Han paused and leaned in 

“Ty. Hey! TY! Listen to me, you could get brain damage or die if you over heat, do you understand me?”

Barely audible, only too Han “I’d rather fucking die. Might not be too bad…”

Sighing, Han stood up and instructed Chewie

“If she keeps fighting and crying, its pointless anyway. Just carry her back to the ship. GO!” Chewie picked up Ty’s semi conscious body and booked it to the Falcon. Han tried to run too, but he was not as young as he once was so he walked most of the way. Panic was flowing through him. What does he do if she has brain damage? He can’t very well take her to a hospital, they are all under first order control. And what if she dies? Does he take her back to the planet for buriall? Ty rarely talked about her family, but seeing as they tried to make her marry her rapist he assumed they were no good. Fuck, he’s thinking too far ahead. He’s gotta make it to the falcon first. Fuck it was hot. How does Chewie do it?


End file.
